


this time, with feeling 真情实感

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, abuse of champagne glasses and journalistic intergrity, fake/pretend, identities together stays together, inspired by a scene from Billions, relationships, the couple that defends their secret, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 有时候你不得不在人前演上一出。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	this time, with feeling 真情实感

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this time, with feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667721) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



> 原文备注：这篇基本上是剧集《亿万》中“假装我们在吵架”片段的重写。  
> 梗视频：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E765zGG4GLQ

*

“—— 议员先生，您可以阐述一下针对最后一个观点的看法吗？ ”

克拉克把录音笔朝着议员的嘴巴又凑近了一点，希望这次它能把受访对象的回答清晰地录下来。晚礼服的外衣袖子紧紧裹着克拉克的前臂，勒得生疼。

“ 什么？噢对，我认为我们应当将蒙特利尔的石油出口纳入考虑范围内 …”

宴会厅内一片混乱，充斥着模糊不清的高谈阔论，拥挤的人群占据了每一个角落。随处可见的长身礼裙和晚礼服令横穿房间变得尤为艰难。侍者们尽职尽责地在宾客群中不停穿梭，手中的托盘高高举过头顶。

克拉克晃了一下身子，没忘记再次把录音笔凑近些。议员紧皱着眉头，还在继续之前的话题，站在他旁边的女士翻了个白眼。

“ 议员先生， ” 克拉克清了清嗓子，注意到宾客群方向的噪音突然降了下去， “ 你刚刚提及 GE 桥梁公司应该进一步公开引进的技术，这是否表明你 ——”

“ 克拉克 · 肯特！ ”

那是布鲁斯的声音，显而易见醉得不轻，在人群低声的窃窃私语中尤其引人注目。克拉克转过身，拿着录音笔的手垂了下去。

这位亿万富翁已经走到了房间中央，手指颇戏剧性地抬在空中。他身上的晚礼服有点皱了，领带整个不翼而飞。黑色的发丝被一种细致的手法弄乱过，一半覆盖在前额，另一半笔直向后梳着。

“ 议员先生，我 ——”

“ 肯特！ ” 布鲁斯怒吼一声，步伐不稳地推开一旁的侍者，顺手从他的托盘里取了两杯酒。香槟在摇晃的酒杯中危险地晃了两下，有几滴溅上了他的外衣。 “ 我得跟你谈谈！ ”

“ 抱歉，失陪。 ” 克拉克转头对议员说，一只手把录音笔胡乱塞进口袋里。他摊开双手朝着亿万富翁走去， “ 韦恩先生 ——”

“ 到外面去，肯特。 ” 布鲁斯咆哮道，他的脸都扭曲了，头也不抬地朝着阳台踉跄前进， “ 就现在！ ”

克拉克听话地推开阳台的落地玻璃门。眼下的境况令他很紧张，走进门廊时整个人都手足无措。

究竟是怎么回事？这 _…_

“ 他妈的把门关上行吗？ ” 布鲁斯大声说，声音传出阳台，在宴会厅内四处回响。玻璃的另一端，宾客们都一动不动，被眼前的景象惊得张大了嘴。

克拉克把门关上，转过身正对着他的朋友。他仍然毫无头绪，想不出有任何事情严重到他们的对话要以这种方式开头。

“ 你能告诉我这到底是怎么 ——”

他猛地低头，堪堪躲过一杯朝他脑袋扔来的香槟。玻璃杯重重砸在他身后的砖面上，摔成碎片，当中的酒液四散飞溅到门廊地板上。玻璃门另一端的宾客们发出一阵无声的惊呼。

一时间，他整个人都凝固了，张口结舌说不出完整的句子。

“ 搞什么，布鲁斯？ ”

“ 你要假装我们在吵架。 ” 布鲁斯声音低了下去，手指粗暴地点了他几下。他们靠得很近，克拉克终于得以看清他眼睛里的笑意，下一个瞬间，他又提高声音大叫起来。 “ 你这个没礼貌的混蛋！ ”

克拉克晃了两下头，努力跟上事态的发展。 “ 什、什么？ ”

“ 你聋了吗？ ” 布鲁斯大步迈向他，凑近直到他们几乎脸贴着脸。他举起一根手指放到克拉克双眼之间，声音低下去，接下去的话都变成了耳语。 “ 有个公报记者昨晚打听到太多细节了，足以推断出些他们不该知道的东西 …… 推我。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 推我！ ”

克拉克吓了一跳，只得伸出手推了他一把。布鲁斯朝后退了几步，脸上的表情很快由惊讶转变为发怒。

“ 你管这叫推？ ”

克拉克朝他晃了一下手，据理力争： “ 我不想伤到你。 ”

“ 小孩儿都比你会吵架！ ”

现在他们又站在阳台正中央了，克拉克眼角瞥到有相机的闪光灯一闪而过，很明显整个宴会厅的客人们都停下来开始观赏他们的演出。

“ 公报记者？ ” 他皱眉盯着布鲁斯，脑子里飞快地思索。这位亿万富翁正伸出手拿起另一杯香槟， “ 你不是打算再朝我扔 ——”

他叹了口气，这次甚至没试图躲开飞来的玻璃杯。它在他的胸口碎裂、滑落，酒液洒在了他身上。

“ 你不用非得这样。 ”

“ 噢， ” 布鲁斯夸张地蹒跚向前，冲他摆着手， “ 我当然得这样。 ”

克拉克用鞋尖踢开酒杯碎片，它们滑到了阳台地板的另一侧。 “ 要知道我这身衣服是租的。 ”

“ 我会给你付罚款账单！ ”

“ 我当然知道你会付！ ”

“ 我本来不用扔东西 ——” 布鲁斯把他们扭向玻璃门那侧，胳膊肘推着克拉克，这使得他们的面部离外面的相机更近了。 “ 怪那些哥谭记者，他们没完没了地打听内幕，搞得我不得不跟个傻瓜似的跑到这来 ——”

“ 也许是因为你给了他们一些线索！ ” 克拉克大声嚷嚷，认命般加入这场作秀争吵。 “ 你就没想过这种可能性吗？ ”

“ 是你搞得他们疑神疑鬼，因为你让克拉克 · 肯特和布鲁斯 · 韦恩看上去亲密过头。 ”

“ 我们是朋友！ ”

“ 我的重点不是那个！ ”

“ 那你究竟想让我怎么办？ ”

布鲁斯沉下脸，挨近了一点。

“ 我现在要用手指狠狠戳你胸口。 ”

“ 好的。 ”

“ 你得还手。 ” 他将一根手指放到了克拉克的胸前，非常用力， “ 就现在。 ”

“ 我会为今晚这烂摊子狠狠戳你， ” 克拉克满面怒容，戳着亿万富翁的胸口， “ 这样够狠吗？ ”

布鲁斯扫了一眼玻璃落地门另一侧，检阅着人们脸上的表情。 “ 你得更愤怒地咒骂我，有人在试图读唇语。 ”

“ 我从来不咒骂任何人。 ”

“ 你被我惹毛了，记得吗？ ” 布鲁斯又推搡了他一把，克拉克没防备，被推得后退一步。 “ 醉醺醺的布鲁斯 · 韦恩把两杯香槟砸在了你身上，这会儿大多数人都应该已经把他揍倒在地了。 ”

克拉克也狠狠推了他一把。 “ 你用第三人称称呼自己的时候真的很怪。 ”

“ 不错。 ”

“ 阿尔弗雷德最近还好吗？ ”

“ 阿尔弗雷德他妈的好得快上天了。 ” 布鲁斯低吼着靠近他， “ 他想请你来庄园坐坐。 ”

“ 我很愿意！ ” 克拉克挥了一下手，感觉此刻自己看上去肯定蠢透了。他平时是怎么跟人吵架来着？下次他跟人吵架时应该做一些笔记，以防万一。 “ 拜托转告他我很喜欢上周他做的意式千层面！ ”

“ 我会的！ ” 布鲁斯同样愤怒地喊道，手指几乎戳上他鼻子， “ 星期四你有空吗？ ”

“ 星期四晚上我跟哈什利议员约好了采访！ ”

“ 天杀的你为什么会约那么晚的采访？ ”

“ 他日程表上只有那天晚上是空的！ ”

“ 星期五呢？ ”

“ 时间照旧？ ”

“ 没错！ ”

布鲁斯转过身，显然是在憋笑。他背对着玻璃落地门，眼睛瞥着克拉克。

“ 你走出去的时候得冲我大喊，叫我滚去操我自己，要非常大声。 ”

克拉克缩了一下。

“ 不我办不到。 ”

“ 理论上我们现在连朋友都不是了，记得吗？ ”

“ 呃，行吧。 ” 克拉克叹息一声，尽量无视那些不停闪烁的闪光灯。 “ 迪克最近怎么样？ ”

“ 还不错。 ” 布鲁斯探究地盯着他， “ 还有记得把你的录音笔扔到我身上。 ”

“ 我不能那么做，里面录了好几个小时的采访！ ”

布鲁斯露出失望的表情，但克拉克只是假装没看见，伸手一把抓住玻璃门砰一声将它打开。他走到门口，转过身面对着亿万富翁，无数快门声争先恐后在他身后响起。

“ 去你的，韦恩！ ”

布鲁斯在闪光灯中飞快地眨了眨眼。人潮涌了上来，克拉克挤开那些一肚子问题的记者同僚，缺乏足够勇气面对这些过度的关注。

你欠我这回 ，他在给布鲁斯的短信中写道，手指狠狠按压着键盘， 欠很大 。

几秒钟后他的手机嗡嗡震起来，是回复短信。

乐意奉陪。

他低笑一声，将手机滑回口袋里。接下来还有好几个小时的转录工作正等着他，但现在看来，它们似乎也没那么烦人。


End file.
